


Public Service Announcement

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frank Iero wasn't strong enough to stand up to the bullying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Service Announcement

I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand the way that people insult me. I always said I took pride in being different, but I can't stand the fact that I get insulted just for being something they aren't. So what if I'm not perfect? If I'm not some football player, if I like horror movies and I'm a little chubby? We're all people, right? Right?  
  
Why do they treat me like shit if we're all people. I never treated anyone like shit for anything. But here they are, insulting me and acting like I'm not even good enough to clean their toilets. What did I ever do to make them insult me like this? I didn't seduce their girlfriends and sleep with them, I didn't even look at them, no matter how skanky they dressed. I never competed with them for athletics, or clubs or even athletics.  
  
But yet they still act like I'm nothing better than shit. I'm sick of being used as a human punching bag. They always tell me to fuck off and die. So finally, I give up. I'll do just that. What's the use of fighting anymore if nothing's gonna get better?  
  
I pick up the gun laying on the table in front of me, and put the barrel of it in my mouth. It tastes like grease, and somewhat bitter. But it doesn't matter. Nothing's gonna matter in a minute. I pull the trigger.  
  
BANG  
  
Frank Iero was found dead by his mother the next morning. He never grew up to be the man that we know as the hyper guitarist of My Chemical Romance.  
  
In fact, My Chemical Romance only got out a single EP, before they called it quits. They never became the band we know today. They never saved even a fraction of the lives that they could've saved if Frank was a part of their band, if they'd put out more than that one EP. They never reached even a tenth of all the people that they could've reached if that had become famous. They faded into obscurity after the one EP.  
  
Gerard Way, not having his fans there to encourage him, remained an alcoholic and drug abuser til the end of his life, which was tragically short, dying at the age of 25, as one night, when he didn't have the money that he owed to his local drug dealer, he was shot down. He died at the scene. Mikey, having to live with the understanding that his brother was dead, felt the immense guilt of thinking that he could've done something to save him. Eventually, his guilt became so overwhelming that he upped and took too many of his sleeping pills and mood stabilizers and anti-depressants all at once. He died that night, foaming at the mouth, his last word was "Gerard".  
  
Ray Toro became a technician, living out the rest of his days alone, struggling to make rent every month, and never even dating. He died alone and childless, sometime in the far future. He didn't even have any friends around him, because his two best friends had died over 50 years before he did.  
  
Bob Bryar was just another man in Chicago, until he walked down the wrong street one night, and was stabbed to death by a mugger who wanted the last dollar he had.  
  



End file.
